happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Memetic Mutation
'''Memetic Mutation '''is a HTFF episode and a Creepy Cryptid Friends crossover. Plot A depressed Marus visits his website remembering his former life as an internet star. As his grief takes over, he tosses his laptop out the window. It ends up in the hands of Lifty and Shifty, leading Marus to chase after them. He slips into a puddle and returns to his sad state upon seeing his reflection. Suddenly, Oddity and Squag encounter him. Rather than reacting in fear or disgust, they are intrigued by the mutated cat. Marus puts on his cute face and they decide to adopt him. Once bringing him home, Oddity and Squag take a bunch of photos of Marus and post them on the internet. They immediately become a cult sensation. Oddity and Squag even make money off of this deal. Best of all, Marus is thrilled to have his career back. Elsewhere, Floppy is seen with trophies of a few cryptids she has hunted down. She finds that Marus is next on her list. She soon discovers that Marus is popular on the internet and comes up with a scheme to get him. A few blocks down, Huggly also finds that his internet fame is lowering in comparison to Marus, to his dismay. A few days later, Squag shows Oddity the latest meme they've created. Despite gobbling down a can of tuna, Marus is still hungry and Squag's fish tail catches his attention. Squag soon gets his tail torn off, to his and Oddity's shock. They turn to see Marus eating it. As Squag reaches for his tail, Marus swipes his claws, slicing off his arm. Squag is now afraid of the cat and hides from him. Just then, Oddity hears a knock and meets Floppy at her doorstep. Floppy says she is Marus' owner and would love to have her pet back. Oddity has a hard time giving up Marus as she is still attached. Marus tries to escape, but Floppy locks him up in a small cage which she throws in the back of her van. Once they have driven far enough, Floppy attempts to shoot Marus with a rifle. However, she is struck by lightning and the blast bursts the cage open, freeing Marus. Marus heads back to Oddity and Squag's house, only to realize they have adopted a "mutant" dog (really Tromp disguised as a mutant). Saddened, Marus heads back to the land of the cryptids, where he is discovers that he is a celebrity. Bray wants an autograph and Marus happily signs the bandaged spot on his head. Meanwhile, Sniffles hauls Huggly into an ambulance because he got sick from jumping into a puddle of toxic waste, attempting to take in some of that mutant internet fame. Huggly's leg falls off before the episode ends. Deaths #Big-F, Nueve, and Susa were killed by Floppy (offscreen). #Floppy is struck by lightning and blown up by her gun. Injuries #Squag's tail and arm are severed. #Huggly's leg falls off as a result of toxic waste. Trivia *The episode is titled after a trope on TV Tropes. *Big-F's feet, Nueve's tails, and Susa's stone head are shown in Floppy's room as trophies. *Bray, Hodag and Hearty are among the cryptids who have become Marus' fans. *This is the first episode Hodag and Huggly survive. *When Huggly finds out about Marus' fame, he has flashbacks of mutating him in the first place. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes